vacation with the grimms
by Dreamgreen16
Summary: ok this is my first real fanfiction so go easy on me this story is sabout when the grimms go on vacation to florida but what happens when things heat up between Sabrina And Puck!oh WARNING MAY CONTAIN FLUFF! this has been completed so please R
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fan fiction and I have read a ton of Puck and Sabrina stories and not a lot of them a really the characters but this story of mine I will do my best to keep the characters real oh PLz review

**SPOV**

"**Were going on a road trip a road trip a road trip we going on a road trip!" sang Daphne has she bounced down the steps. Sabrina loved her sister but Daphne had not stopped singing this song all week! I mean come on do I really deserve this torture!**

**This all started with the whole everafter business the whole I am going to rule the world and kill the grimms thing with the Scarlet hand really was stressful and Sabrina finally convinced Granny Relda to let them go on a vacation sadly Daphne thought any form of vacation was a road trip because according to Daphne we would be driving at some point so that officially made it a road trip!**

"**Libeling hurry up! Jake is going to leave soon without you if you don't!" called Granny**

**Here we go I thought right when I opened my bedroom door I saw the scariest thing in the world ……Puck! Haha **

"**Hey Ugly why are you smiling?" Puck asked**

**Crap I was smiling ugh! I don't want to imagine what that will do to pucks ego!**

"**I was just remembering the good old days before I met you Fairy-BOY"I emphasized the boy part just to make him mad! You see lately Puck took pride in being I don't know being a man I guess! Yeah that's never going to happen!**

"**Yeah sure." Sneered Puck but I could see his ears turning red "Well the old lady wanted to tell you that if you don't get you slowpoke lazy butt out here that she is going to ground ya!"**

"**Puck you stupid fairy, I could hear her I know she didn't say that!" I exclaimed God he could be such an idiot sometimes but other times he could be kind of sweet and ho..WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT UGH PUCK IS A PAIN AND DEFINATLEY NOT HOTT!**

"**Hey stupid." Puck yelled I snapped out of my thought and looked at puck and his gorgeous green ey…No he doesn't have gorgeous eyes god what is wrong with me today!**

**I trudged down the stairs and looked at the old jalopy! It had a huge scratch on the wind shield were frog girl had tried to eat us and a huge dents everywhere from my little driving lesson during the whole Jabberwocky incident happened Opps**

"**Sabrina get in!" whispered what looked like an excited Daphne**

**I looked around curiously and finally gave in. I looked around the inside of the Jalopy and…………WHOA the whole inside was the size of football field and had trees and flowers and …….. "Oh My Gosh that's…… that's  
A POOL!" I shrieked happily**

**Yeah not the easiest thing to do but if we don't keep you kids entertained then Sabrina and Puck will end up killing each other or kissing each other but I would much rather have choice number two so Sabrina can you get a move on with puck already!" laughed Uncle Jake**

**Sabrina's face lit up like a candle turning bright red! He did not just say that**

**Daphne bit down HARD on her hand and started rolling around on the floor even Granny cracked a smile! **

" **I…..I…Speaking of Puck" I said trying to change the subject " how are we getting him out of ferryport Landing anyway?" I asked still very hot in the face. **

"**oh well…you see…Um Puck took this potion called the boundary elixir!"explained Granny she looked has if she were hiding something!**

"**oh and trust me it was GROSS! Seriously the horse tasted better than that potion! Blah!" yelled Puck he was right next to her the Bumped shoulders shooting tingles up Sabrina's arm**

**Granny stared at were he just touched Sabrina has if that was the funniest thing in the world!**

"**Oh Jake this should be interesting." Granny muttered Jake stared then cracked a smile staring just like Granny**

" **WHAT!" screamed Me and Puck at once**

" **oh libelings I am afraid your not going to like this." whispered Granny**

"**oh they'll love it mom." laughed Jake **

**Granny ignored this." libelings it looks like you are going to have to kiss." said a now very nervous Granny**


	2. Wait What

**Ok so this is chapter 2 and Sabrina and puck figure out they have to kiss Oh remember to review!!!!!!**

**PPOV**

"**WHAT!!!!!" screeched me and grimm at the same time God we gotta stop doing that**

"**you want me to kiss that!" i shouted pointing at Sabrina in disgust! Ok I wasn't at all disgusted at the fact we had to kiss that was kind of exciting…Wait I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!**

"**What no why would I have to kiss that?" screeched Grimm god she had a set of lungs she could break glass! No joke and when I say no joke it's serious.**

" **well the potion is very specific you see it will let you out of any invisible boundary but only has long has your gesturing in a way to the people or peoples children in a way. So the next person you touch that is apart of that family will be the person that brings you out of the boundary. And you just touched Sabrina and by the looks of it that was the first person you touched so you two have too kissed well actually Sabrina has to kiss puck somewhere on his face for him to get out." Granny said**

**Daphne started giggling uncontrollably into her palm**

"**Well that still doesn't explain having to kiss him!" complained Sabrina**

"**I was just about to get to that you see it depends on the two people that are in the potion you see. Lets say Puck Grabbed me I would probably have to give him a hug same thing for Daphne and red or if Puck grabbed Jake he would probably have to high five him but since you and puck are the same age and are both teens you could well you know even if you both are only thirteen it will still make you um…kiss!" Granny finished taking a deep Breath**

**I looked over at Sabrina and she looked horrified! Blah what do I care! I DON"T !**

"**Well this certainly ugly peasant has been granted an honor for being able to kiss such a great king like me! The king not so much!" I stated**

**I looked over at Grimm wondering what she would say to that but she did something I had No clue was coming!!!!!!**

**She looked down at the ground. For a few seconds in time I thought she was going to scream! No she wouldn't not want to kiss me because she loves me right yeah she just doesn't want to admit it but hey I don't want her to kiss me no…no that would me I like her and I don't so no!**

**Right when I had this thought she looked up! I looked at her and was about to say I would never kiss her when…She grabbed my shirt pulled me close and…..put her lips on mine!**

**This was incredible she was kissing me I could feel goose bumps going up my arm! Kissing her was a blissful oblivion I won't ever stop! When she pulled away.**

"**What ever." She whispered then walked away and into the meadow that was past the pool!**

**Wait What!!!!!!!!!!**

**SPOV**

"**Well this certainly ugly peasant has been granted an honor for being able to kiss such a great king like me! The king not so much!" Puck gloated**

**I looked down at my feet why did this happen to me I know I didn't have feelings for puck but then I remembered the time when I technically called me pretty and I…..I don't know what happened but my head shot up and I ran forward and practically made out with him in front of my entire family!**

**His lips were on mine kissing me back! My Mind screamed in protest why the heck was I kissing Puck? Why the heck was he kissing me Back ? this has to stop right now but when we broke apart I was mad I…..I want more I looked up into his Dazzling green eyes. God why was he so Gorgeous ugh1 **

**I said the first thing that came to my mind. **

"**What ever." I said trying to conceal all the happy feelings I had I couldn't like puck no it just isn't possible**

**I walked to the meadow this was going to be a long drive!**


	3. Oh My God

Ok so this is chapter three and let me tell you this is a puckabrina story through and through ok so the grimms are on vacation and Sabrina had to kiss puck and now their both all really confused and they just arrived at Florida so yeah oh review please and I am doing my best to keep on writing this story but I don't get my own lap top until my birthday so I have to sneak on the family one when no one is on it so I am doing my best!

And now to the story

**SPOV**

**I step out of the old rust bucket the drive to Florida had been extremely embarrassing with Daphne laughing and  
Uncle Jake smirking and Puck not even talking to me not even to gloat I mean seriously it doesn't matter if I kissed him move on! But hey I am just happy my mom and dad decided to stay home with my baby brother Cory he is just so darn cute!**

"**Hurry up Ugly!" sghouted Puck from behind me I was to busy thinking to realize that I was in the way of his grand majesty, the royal pain in the rear Puck!**

"**Stink-pot when will you grow up and hey if your going to call some one ugly look in the mirror!" I shouted back gosh he can be so mean to mean and why did he keep calling me ugly did he really think that ugh wait I don't care so what ever**

**With that I stomped off to the rented condo. But I could still hear Jake whisper "Mom did you see how hurt Sabrina looked when Puck called her ugly?" What I was not hurt! I scowled then walked in the Enormous front door.**

**DPOV**

**I knew it I knew it they did love each other you could so tell that they both liked the kiss… Heck if Me Jake and Granny hadn't of been there they would of made out why can't they just admit it they both always blush madly when someone talks about them like that like come on! Oh I am so getting them together! Sabrina will love me so much I will get to be her bride's maid and the wedding will be full of butterflies and rainbows! The colors should so be pink……….**

**PPOV**

**I walked in the house after grimm. Marshmallow right behind me with a glazed look in her eye if I didn't know better I would say she is thinking about her wedding or…. I can't even say it ugh oh my god this is annoying**


	4. Plan in Action

Ok so the last chapter wasn't too much puckabrina but I am just waiting for the perfect moment its not like I am going to make Puck go straight up to Sabrina and kiss her No! wait ok now that I think about it ok well that's not important in this chapter

Sabrina is in her room at the condo and can't stop thinking about Puck!

SPOV

Why does this have to happen to me! Sure I saw OUR future and how happy I looked and how cute puck was and how I wish that could happen………WAIT NO I do not want PUCK! What the heck did he do to me I bet he put some potion type thing in my drink or put some type of spell on me….OR I bet something was in that boundary elixir thing I bet Jake would Find that hilarious to slip me a love spell potion type thing ugh!

"I know what you thinking Sabrina and if you really think about it…You'll know that it isn't fair but not to you but that its not fair to everyone else that you have someone who loves you so much that they will do anything for you even give up their immortality for you!" Stated a Daphne that just walked in the bedroom

" your wrong I was not thinking about that at all I was thinking about how much fun we will have at the Beach tomorrow! That's all!" I half shouted half pleaded with Daphne

"Sabrina I know how you feel…" started Daphne

" NO DON'T EVER SAY YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!!" I screamed my anger had boiled over I felt has if I could just explode! Everything from all these years was about to just pour out of me! Me having to grow up so Daphne wouldn't! Me having to save her butt millions of times. Me having to be pranked every day then falling completely head over heals in love with that so called prankster even though I would never admit it then being called ugly every five second by the person I love most And me having to deal with dad when I finally said I wanted to stay at ferry port landing and how I was the 0one having to tell him and I was the one having to feel his betrayed look and his heart broken soul of having his little girl being in love!

I was about to shout all these things but that's when I saw the look I Daphne's face it was the face of someone who was just told the person the loved had died

"I…I….I'm sorry Daphne it's just that this is so confusing." I whispered

She looked away.… I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me

"Hey will you forget me if I say that I forgot to pack a bathing suit and said that you could pick a new one out for me and I would agree to it no matter what?" I asked The truth is I really did have a bathing suit but I kind of accidentally let it rot at the bottom of the creek and who could blame me that thing was way to tacky so I just threw it away into the now gone forever lake that was in the car

Daphne looked at me and smiled a smile that was so Big her face might not contain it! Gulp what have I got myself into?

DPOV

" Oh my God I would blark that!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Blark?" asked a confused Sabrina

"Its my new word it means more than love." I stated I had come up with the word "Blark" after I decided I was hooking Puck and Sabrina up I made it cause what they have is more than love but hey if I said that to her she would Explode again!

"Ok um so lets go ask Granny to take us to the strip mall? Sabrina added but a little suspiciously

"No! We can just ask Puck to fly us" I have cried if she didn't ask puck we couldn't

Sabrina interrupted my thought

"What? Why do we have to invite Puck?"

"Because I will only forgive you if you do!" I said matter-of-factly

"Fine I will go get the thing you go tell granny!" said a very flustered Sabrina

"Ok!" I said skipping down the hall my plan in action!


	5. Some Trip

Ok so Daphne is going to get Sabrina a bathing suit and Sabrina can't deny it and Daphne is going to try to Hook Sabrina and puck up and says her plan is in action so what is that little girl up to Oh her new word is blark which means more than love and remember to review I love all the comments I got and I am going to try to get has much chapters in has I can today because its just me alone so I have plenty of time now to the story

PPOV

I heard someone coming down the steps of the condo gosh this place is so small and since we are only here for a week I can't have an awesome room just a couch that pulls out into a bed! I know how dare they put someone has important has me on a couch pull out I was just outraged when I was told this but now that I am sitting on the couch its pretty comfy and HUGE !

"Um Puck Daphne was…. Um Daphne wants you to um… Would you just fly us to the strip mall over by the beach?" Sabrina pretty much begged

I turned around to tell her No but when I saw her eyes they were almost in tears

"What happened?" Grimm never cries and it looked like if one thing went wrong then she would create a new beach for all of us!

"Daphne is just mad at me and I said she could go shopping with me and pick me out a… well she says the only way she'll forgive me is if you fly us so just please puck!" she was near hysterics now and I was going to give into my one and only weakness…Tears I hate it when girls cry especially Sabrina she never cries and if she cries I would do anything for her but no I would never tell her that

"Fine." I said simply" beside I wanna check out the sites" I added quickly not wanting her to think that if she could cry I would do anything

Ok come on and she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch and was pulling me toward the door

It was then I realized my hands were starting to sweat and my arm ran into hers when I realized I had goose bumps up my arm and so did she! Then I felt it. It Felt has if a magical current was pulling us closer I wanted to kiss her and hold her close and never let go I wanted to protect her and let no harm come to my Sabrina! Wait what the heck is going on here stupid hormones I resisted I practically was fighting myself not to come any closer to her

Then Sabrina looked down at our hands that were intertwined and quickly let go but I looked at her face to find that it was a deep Crimson She whispered something but I didn't catch it so I just kept walking along has if nothing happened.

SPOV

It was magic I wanted to be in Pucks arms and kiss him till my lips fall off I wanted to be with him forever and ever and wanted him to love me, kiss me , and always be next to me no matter what

I looked down at our hands this had to stop why the heck was I holding his hand I quickly let go so Puck didn't realize how much Goosebumps were up my arm.

I kept walking though I am sure my face was a tomato by now and then I realized how even Puck was right there how much I missed being so closed to him

"Stupid Hormones" I accidentally whispered hopefully Puck Did Not hear that I don't want to imagine what that would do to his ego

I walked up to the door to find Daphne there with a grin on her face looking has if she just won the lottery! Oh great did she just see that Greeeaaat this will be some trip!


	6. I Get Why they Call it that

Ok so here is the new chapter probably can fit in at least seven more in before the story will be done so yeah oh remember to review cause I don't know if I should keep writing so I will make this easy I want 2 reviews for the next chapters that's it just two and if I have atleast two by the end of today I will complete this story but for now I need reviews so get typin but you need something to review so I give you CHAPTER 6!!!!

DPOV

Ok this is way to Perfect Puck flew us over to the strip mall and I told him to just walk around and meet us at the bench that was infront of this creepy restruant that was showing off some creepy clown with an "M" over his head I was super Creeped but obviously Puck would be in Heaven because it was some junk on a stick restraint oh well but I told him to meet us there at 3 so we only have 2 hours to find Sabrina the perfect bathing suit!

Once Puck left I practically pulled Sabrina into the nearest Bikini store I could find right when I walked in I noticed how much colors there were they had Greens, Pinks, Purples, Reds, Oranges, Blues, And tie dye and almost every color was different they had Neon in every color and practically every color known to man oh this could be fun! I sooooooo Blark this!

SPOV

Right when I walked in to that store I realized what Daphne was trying to pull everywhere you looked there was a bikini of some color and they were all really showy and skimpy and I hate to say this but really cool but NO if I ever wore anything like that I would have a big "I AM A STRIPPER" tattoo on my head

"Now I know why they call it a strip mall." I muttered angrily

"Come on lets go look at the pink one over there" Daphne yelled then sped away I swear she has something wrong with her!

The pink bathing suit turned out not to be to Daphne's liking and got tossed we went to rack after rack until me and Daphne Spotted the perfect one for me but still it was still Skimpy and stripper like and showed a ton of skin but it looked perfect on me! It fitted my chest which was developing pretty fast perfectly and hugged my hips!

"Puck will love this!" screeched a very happy Daphne

She then looked horrified and covered her mouth with her hand looking up at me with terrified eyes But it was to late my anger was boiling over! Again.

"WHAT YOUR DOING ALL THIS TO MAKE PUCK AND ME GET TOGETHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs this was to embarrassing

"ok listen Sabrina if puck ever saw you in this he would fall head over shoes in love with you but he can't do that because he already loves you so this will just make him go crazy for you." Said Daphne in a calming voice

I looked at my body in the mirror I have to admit I did look good

"Ok fine I admit I would love to see Puck if he saw me in this but I would be totally embarrassed!" I admitted

"Ok but you can get over that I know you will." Called Daphne has she left the changing room we were in.

I quickly undressed and put back on my non exposing the Beach would be interesting

Has I came out of the stall I realized I was excited to go oh great I thought has I walked over to purchase the twenty dollar bathing suit.

* * *

ok so i want just two reviews oh and i don't hate mcdonalds i looooooooooovvvvvveeee it but i just wrote that cause i don't knowoh and i decided i will make one more chapter before my final decision on making the story complete so yeah


	7. Sabrinas Tale

ok so I just making this the final chapter if I don't get the reviews but if I get the reviews I will finish the story so get typing people now I present to you CHAPTER 7there is going to be some MAJOR PUCKABRINA

SPOV

I woke up getting nervous because today was the day we go to the beach and puck would see the *GULP* bathing suit well before me and Daphne left the store I told her that the only way I was wearing the suit is if I could wear Sophie Shorts on over the bottoms Daphne was reluctant but finally gave in and agreed

I sat up and looked around the small room. The walls were white and had pictures of the beach all over them. The window was open so I could feel the hot summer. At least the weather is nice. I got out of bed and got ready for the beach than wrapped a towel around me. Not wanting to expose anything to soon.

I walked down the steps to see Jake and Daphne covered in Sun tan lotion and Granny trying to stuff has many towels has she could in her bag.

"Where's Puck he usually always down here consuming something?" I asked trying my best not to sound concerned

"Hey I do not always spend my time eating you ungrateful….Peasant!" said a very annoyed looking Puck

"oh my Bad! I didn't realize the royal pain in the rear was here I am so sorry your royal stinkpot!" I shot back going into a deep bow

Pucks ears turned bright red and was about to retort but was cut off by Jake

"Oh just get in the car you two!" has he shuffled out the door

Daphne looked at Sabrina and smiled but just followed Jake

The two teenagers followed after them and got into the old "Death Machine" Has Sabrina called it. This time it was normal because it would only take about five minutes to get there……………… (They just arrived at the Beach)

PPOV

We got out of the car to find the old lady in front of us.

"Now libeling today we have come to the beach and I won't no fighting which is impossible so just keep it to a minimum ok no world war 3 going on here! Got it?"

"Got It!" shouted everyone in unison

" Oh I am so Excited this is the beach were Ariel lost her Necklace!" exclaimed the old lady

" What Necklace?" asked Marshmallow

"Well Before Ariel had the whole adventure with prince Eric she had a necklace that would change to your favorite color to the person wearing it or holding it. But one time she swam to far away home and came to this exact beach and accidentally lost her necklace. But when she realized this she came back but could never find it." Explained the old lady

"Wow what kind of idiot would be that stupid oh wait sorry Grimm didn't mean to offend you!" I sneered

I turned around to look at Grimm's expression just to find her in….in…oh my god!

I stared at her she had her hands on her hips with a smirk on her lips she was wearing a tight tie-Dye Bikini except the bottoms were covered up I looked at her perfectly flat stomach and tried my best not to look at the top of the bikini! She looked…..She looked…REALLY HOT there I Said it ok she looked amazing

"Why libeling you look lovely" exclaimed the old lady, Daphne nodded in approval so this is what they were doing yesterday

Grimm saw my expression then giggled a little bit and walked away and to much of my dislike tons of boys followed her and shot comment after comment at her and pick up line after pick up line hoping they had a chance Anger filled me up who were they to stare at my Sabrina!

She laid down on one of the white beach chairs and soon the boys left after feeling rejected. I walked around and found a big beach ball and played Volleyball with marshmallow for a bit. Jake cooked hamburgers on a portable grill and the old lady sat in a lawn chair has well reading a magazine but then she stopped and started talking to Sabrina for a bit then went back to reading.

Me and Marshmallow dove into the sea splashing and laughing but every once and a while I would shoot Grimm a few looks and that's when Marshmallow Caught me

"You know we should ask her to play with us. Puck go ask her while I go get the boogey-board ok!" stated marshmallow it was like she wasn't asking me she was telling me and the Trickster king does NOT get told what to do but hey Grimm was just tanning so what was the worst thing that could happen?

SPOV

I sat down and was tanning gosh thoughs guys were really bad at trying to get a girl they were like "hey babe you known the only thing prettier than me is you" or "hey if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put you and I together" that is like a total copy off of JONAS so I was like NU UH but Puck looked Extremely Jealous and his Face was priceless when he saw the Suit so I still feel elated

Granny came over and sat next to me then looked at me and started talking

"You know you don't need that suit because you already have Puck Wrapped Around you finger. But his face was still priceless!" Granny said

"Hey I needed a suit so I have done nothing wrong here!" I replied

"libeling I know you have done nothing wrong but listen to me you want that boy and he wants you why are you holding back?" questioned Granny

"I…I don't want to be hurt again Granny I had to grow up so Daphne wouldn't,I had to lose my parents, I had to be called ugly by him everyday, And I was betrayed by mirror. I don't need to be hurt again. I can't be hurt again I would…. I have had enough heart breaks I am just scared that if I give him my heart…He'll… He'll…" I didn't know what else to say why I was just telling Granny everything!

"you think he won't give you his heart in return?" asked Granny

I nodded not able to say anything

"libeling I know how you feel but it all comes down to who you trust do you trust Puck?" Pried Granny

"Yes with all my heart!" I stated tears rising to my eyes

" then you are going to have to give him a chance…I am not saying go up and grope him anytime you can No I am saying just calm down be nice let him in Darling you can't just keep away all you feelings.I just think you should follow your heart to happiness that's all ok!" Granny Said

" ok." I replied weakly this was going to be a lot harder than I thought

I lied down and rested for a few minutes when something big and wet bounced on my head

"PUCK!" I yelled

He was right above me with a mischievous smile on his face

" Well it looks like sleeping ugly decided to wake up it's a miracle" Then he held out his hand so he could help me up

I smiled and took it once I was on my feet we walked over to were Daphne was standing

Next to three surf Boards

"Sorry Guys all the boogey boards are gone but since me and Sabrina know how to surf I picked these instead" Daphne said whole gesturing to the surf boards

"Wait you know how to surf ?!" asked Puck while looking at me incredously

"Yup. I was the Junior national Champ when we gate crashed a private competition back in the orphanage days. You see we needed money to stay and I just took my best s hot and well apparently I am a natural!" I said matter-of-factly

"Come on!" exclaimed Daphne then we rushed out to the sea.

PPOV

Whoa they weren't lying they can surf Sabrina rode the waves has if she owned the ocean no wonder she won she was a natural! Daphne on the other hand was a lot less graceful but still could surf well

Thank god I learned how to surf when I was 2,000 years old or I would never be able to compete with Sabrina

Has I rode the waves next to Sabrina I saw a huge drift wood in her path if she would continue she would flip off the board and since we were really out far she would probably drift out into open see so my instincts took over

I grabbed her waste and lifted her up and put her in front of me on my board she looked shocked at first but then to saw the drift wood and how it pulverized her board!

She turned her head to face me and I looked at her Blue Dazzling eyes then she did something I had no clue was coming she hugged me close saying thank you the whole time what was she doing sure I had saved her life but she never reacted this way but I didn't care I just brushed my fingers threw her hair and said your welcome has the wave died down we swam back to shore but the ocean kept pushing us to the left so we ended up under the piers I sat on the sand real quick cause hey I was tired then I realized Sabrina had been holding my hand she had tear marks down her face

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah it's just that really scared me." She whispered in a small voice

I squeezed her hand I was going to comment on her being a baby but didn't have the heart I might be the trickster king but I am not cruel so I said instead

"Sabrina you're never scared like that so what up?" something was really wrong I could tell

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise." I stared at her she took a deep breath and said

" Back in the days of the orphanage we were sent to a Family… the Smiths and they owned a lake and me and Daphne were young we were new at the whole escaping thing they were horrible to us they barely fed us and I ended up having to give Daphne my food so at least one of us would live but one night we decided to sneak around and find food to eat I told Daphne to stay in the attic, that was used has our bedroom at the time and I snuck out while I was passing the lake Mr. Smith Came out from behind a tree he kept questioning me about what I was doing and I lied of course and he grabbed me by the collar and kept dunking me in the lake by my hair he would pull me out every about3 minutes and ask me the same questions and I would always lie! Finally he let go of me and I wasn't a very good swimmer at that time so I sank lower and lower I was sure I would drown but then I realized if I died Daphne would not be able to make it so I kicked and swam back up to the Surface Mr. Smith had Gone inside so I snuck Back in and found Daphne curled up on our cot we were giving and we ran away never looking back ever since then I have been terrified of drowning if you hadn't of saved me I would of died because I wouldn't be able to fight the current so thank you Puck thank You so Much!" Sabrina finished I stared at her for a second then kissed her forehead and cradled her in my arms

"I would never let anything like that happen to you!" I said simply

"I…" started Sabrina but then she said nothing We got up and started heading for the Site were the family would be waiting when Sabrina stopped

SPOV

When I got to my feet I felt dizzy Puck was being so nice to me but then I took a step forward and stopped something was under my foot!

ULibeling l


	8. What Ever

Ok so the last Chapter was definitely my favorite and I want to complete the story cause I got my reviews so Here is Chapter * and yes it has puckabrina

SPOV

"There something under my foot Puck" I said stepping away from the spot were my foot had just been

He smiled but knelt down to were my foot was he ran his fingers over the sand then digged into the sand he stood back up with something in his hand it was the most gorgeous necklace I have ever seen and it was Bright blue but I had seen that blue before where have I seen that color

He placed it in my hand and the necklace soon turned the shade of green it was the wonderful green I had ever seen. The necklace shimmered in my hand I looked up to Puck to see his expression but it was confused then his eyes flickered to mine and I saw the green again but it wasn't the necklace it was…..His eyes

I blushed feeling very embarrassed the necklace was beautiful and had the best color ever but that color was pucks eye color

"We should go." He said silently

We walked back to the spot were the family was all of them had worried expressions on there face

"Libeling we saw the crash we were so worried that you and puck had drifted out to see

I cringed a little bit when Granny said this and Puck slipped his hand into mine ignoring the fact that all my family was staring some how his hand comforted me and gave me strength

"We were pushed under the pier and that's when we found this." He said holding out the necklace which was again now that familiar blue he handed the necklace to Granny

Instantly the necklace changed to a delicate red the same red that was the color of the glass rose Grandpa Basil Gave to her that now was in her Bedroom on her night stand

"Oh my this is it this…..This is Ariel's necklace you found it libelings!" she exclaimed

PPOV

Right when handed Sabrina the necklace it had turned Green but when I handed it to the old lady it turned red but when I had it though color changed to *gulp* a certain someone's eye color

"How that is possible it's supposed to change into your favorite color but my favorite color is dark red not blue so it must be defective." I stated sure I thought her eyes were gorgeous but hey I love red!

"well it sometimes can change into the color of the one we love but that is only if those to were meant too be together or it was true love has others would say!" said Jake

Giving us the all to knowing look

"Sabrina can you put this on real quick?" asked Jake handing her the necklace

"Um sure." She said confused her cheeks were bright red

She let go of my hand and took the necklace and draped it around her neck

Then something unexpected happen there was a bright light the necklace was glowing and a small hum was coming from it and then it changed into that same green it had before why'd she like that green so much why was it so special

"Well I think its time to go the sun is setting and I want to get home so we can cook up some hot dogs" said Jake

Sabrina left the necklace on her neck while we all trudged up the sand to the car

The whole ride home me and Sabrina didn't even look at each other not even knowing what to say

We got out of the car but that's when Jake said he wanted to talk to granny and Sabrina so I walked inside with marshmallow

SPOV

I walked over to Jake the necklace still around my neck

"Sabrina you know what this means right." He whispered

I said nothing being entirely too embarrassed to say a word

" listen you know that color we all know that's Pucks Eyes Color and We know the Blue it turns when he touches it is your eye color!" whispered and exasperated Uncle Jake

"What! It doesn't turn to my eye color!" I said but right has I said it I realized he was right it was my eye color that means

"It means He loves you" said Jake has if he read my mind

"You know what to do 'Brina so just do it." He said then Jake walked up the steps into the condo

I followed pursuit not knowing what to think but right before I opened the door Puck had already opened it

"Oh um sorry didn't see you there Jake just said you wanted me." Said puck

I didn't know what made me say it but "you know the color the necklace turns when its on me?" I asked

"Yeah some Gree…" but then he trailed off has if catching on to what I was saying he looked at me has if to check that I was telling the truth

I nodded my head

Then he leaned up against me I felt his hot breath on my lips our noses were touching our lips centimeters apart when he said " Love you too 'Brina." his lips brushing against mine has he said these words

Then he was kissing me like we have never kissed before I was shocked at first but then got into it and wrapped my arms around his neck suddenly his tongue danced across my lips and my mouth happily opened so he could enter

We kept making out until we had to take a breath but we didn't stop kissing he ran his lips down my neck until I caught my breath and continued were we left off but finally about what felt like eternity we broke apart

"well now we get to tell the family." I said a little flustered about what just happened I felt has if I could fly he said he loved me and we kissed he wants me I want him I felt has if I could stay there forever like that with puck.

"Oh the family already knows" said a very happy Daphne they were standing at the opened front door with Jake and Granny

Jake looked happy and Granny was crying happy tears

"Why are you crying?" I asked has me and puck laughed that they had been there the whole time

"I am just so happy you're happy AND this means no more fighting I hope." Answered Granny

But before I could answer Daphne yelled "JAKE PAY UP!"

Jake looked down sadly and gave Daphne a twenty dollar bill from his pocket

"You betted on us?" I asked in disbelief

Daphne looked slightly embarrassed but said "hey I bet that Puck would kiss you and Jake here thought you would kiss Puck. So I win. She gloated

" Well of course I would kiss Sabrina, I'm The man of this relationship!" He Claimed

At the word of relationship he looked over at me has if to ask if we were in a relationship I nodded my head and he looked relieved

"Wait your in a relationship?" asked Daphne

" Well Duh! What you think we will just make out for the fun of it!" I half yelled

"Darn…" was all Daphne said then she handed the bill back to Jake and he smiled then she walked in the condo

"Oh lemme Guess you made another bet about me and Puck!' I was now laughing but Jake didn't say anything but just walked inside with granny in pursuit

" well that took away a lot of pressure with them already knowing!" stated Puck

"yeah right Now we get to tell my mom and dad!" I laughed

" Oh they'll love me Because they already do well maybe not henry but we can work on him!" laughed puck

I leaned in and kissed him quickly then said

"what ever." And walked inside this vacation has been the best

THE END

I am thinking about making a sequel to this so look out for my next story called Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya

ULibeling l


End file.
